


【赫海】《小恶魔》08

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《小恶魔》 [8]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《小恶魔》08

08.

兴许是那枚红色的宝石像引诱着飞蛾的火焰一样蛊人心智，李赫宰在律动的时候眼里都是那耀眼的红随着身下那人被自己顶弄的频率晃动着的光线，将他整个人的理智都裹在那一颗红色的宝石里，不管不顾的就抛上了云霄。

李东海说自己临近期末考试无心与李赫宰纠缠，李赫宰便识趣的一个月没有去打扰这个小恶魔，却没想到先忍不住的会是李东海。李赫宰收到李东海发来的信息的时候整个人愣了足足有近一分钟，翻来覆去的将那条信息看了十几遍才拍着胸口长长的出了一口气。

驱车前往李东海的学校之前李赫宰在公司楼下的咖啡店里买了一杯热牛奶，他总觉得男孩像个还没断奶的小屁孩，看着就让人想揉揉他软乎乎的脑袋，可那人偏偏是个不折不扣的小恶魔，即使是想要揉揉他的脑袋也要被咬上好几口。李赫宰叹了口气，也不知道这个小孩是为什么变成这副小恶魔模样的，若是能将他软软的肚皮把玩在手中就好了。征服小恶魔，想想就很带感，这么想着的李赫宰打了个响指，启动了引擎。

周五晚高峰总是出奇的拥堵，等到李赫宰到了李东海的面前，已经距离约定的时间过去了半个小时有多了。李东海脸上倒是没什么表情，语气也十分的平静，十分自然地送李赫宰手里接过那人给自己买的牛奶之后抿了一口才开口问他怎么今天迟了这么多。  
李赫宰无奈的耸了耸肩，开口道：“没办法，路上堵车了。”

闻言李东海顿了下，随即他便挑了挑眉开口对着李赫宰说到：“大叔这么理直气壮的吗？”  
还没等李赫宰开口为自己辩解些什么，他又说到：“果然，大人就是喜欢为自己的错误找借口。”说完他便无奈的摇了摇头，又转过头去看着李赫宰，“所以，今晚，大叔要受点惩罚才行。”

说完他便俯身向前用自己的指尖点了点李赫宰的鼻尖，笑的一脸人畜无害，李赫宰从他身后看见了小恶魔张开的翅膀，他却无法自拔，心甘情愿的跳进那个小恶魔的圈套中。

“别...别这样玩了...”

李赫宰在喘息中艰难的开口，他的双手被李东海用领带系紧了禁锢在头顶，那人撑着他紧实的腹肌自顾自的上下扭动着腰肢吞吃着他胯间肿胀不已的欲望，李赫宰被那高热紧致的甬道夹的头皮发麻，想要挺腰用力的挺进却又被那人抬着臀躲开，双手被禁锢着，丝毫没有任何办法将在自己身上扭动着腰肢的小恶魔制服在身下。

小恶魔低低的笑着，凑上去用额头抵住李赫宰，笑的像一只诡计得逞的小猫，抬了抬臀让那人的欲望从自己的体内滑了出来，又将其纳入了自己依然被润滑剂与体液弄的一团糟的臀缝里，夹紧了那人的欲望便扭动着腰肢前后来回着磨蹭着。他的欲望涨的发痛，恨不得立刻挺进那个温暖湿润的甬道里，偏偏跨坐在自己身上的小恶魔是下了决心今晚要惩罚他。

“这样吧，说点我想听的话。”李东海伸手探向下身，将那人的性器抵上了自己的穴口，那处立即就条件反射般的吮吸了那人的顶端一下，激的李赫宰发出一声急促的低喘，将要顶腰进入又被李东海灵活的躲开。  
“大叔，你这样可不行。”这么说着的小恶魔又将手向下探去，掌握住了两个蓄满了欲望的囊袋在手心就是一阵揉捏搓弄，听见了李赫宰急促的喘息声他才抬头去咬了下那人的下唇，“说几句我想听的话吧，说了我就给你。”  
“怎么样？”

“你要我说什么？”感觉到那人重又将自己的欲望抵在了不断收缩着的穴口，李赫宰深吸了口气才开口问到。  
“叫我，哥哥。”李东海用臀缝将那人的性器纳入其中，却不让他更深入的进入了，“怎么样？”  
“你叫了我就给你。”  
“说到做到。”

李赫宰只觉得自己的后牙槽都要被自己咬碎，被比自己小了十几岁的人玩弄于手掌心，还要开口叫一个比自己小了十几岁的人哥哥将他的羞耻心全数勾了出来，他咬紧了牙关看向李东海，眼里是即将被欲望之火吞噬的灼热的目光，倘若是常人，看到这样的眼神都要浑身颤两颤。

偏偏那人是个天不怕地不怕的小恶魔，感受到了他的视线之后也只是默默的夹紧了臀缝，逼的他从喉间泄出一声低吼后才开口：“看什么看？你以为我会怕你么？”  
“叫不叫？”  
“不叫我可就走了。”说罢便要从那人身上起来。

“哥哥哥哥哥哥！”看着那人已经将腿抬起了大半，李赫宰便也顾不上什么自尊心与羞耻心了，一股脑的把那人要求的词语喊了一大堆。  
“不对，大叔，你这样不对。”那人听了也只是摇了摇头，将指尖抵在他的唇上，笑的一脸狡黠。

现在这个场面似乎有点熟悉的过头了，风水轮流转，李赫宰是真的死也想不到自己会有今天，有一句话怎么说来着，以其人之道还治其人之身，李赫宰觉得这句话用来形容此时此刻的自己实在是再贴切不过了。

“哥哥！”  
“东海哥哥！”  
“求你了…”

李赫宰最后心一横眼一闭，一股脑的从嘴里吐出来一堆自己听了都想钻进地缝里的话语，叫一个比自己小十几岁的小屁孩哥哥，还低声下气的求着对方，李赫宰觉得自己今天真的丢脸丢到家了。

李东海倒是很满意此时的李赫宰，上次那人把自己欺负的惨兮兮的，还逼着自己叫他哥哥，李东海心里无数个白眼翻过去，最后还是迫于无奈开口叫了那人，今天让那人像自己那天一样丢脸的感受让李东海心里舒畅了不少。

他笑了笑，奖励似的吻了下李赫宰的唇角，下身也毫不犹豫的将那人挺立多时的性器纳入了自己的体内。

一直无法自己掌握节奏让李赫宰十分难受，看着那小恶魔白皙的腰肢在自己眼前扭动着，身下吞吃那器物也吞吃的火热，李赫宰只觉得自己喉头紧的不像话，开口想让那人解开禁锢着自己双手的领带，却被那人摇了摇头拒绝了。

“叫我什么？”李东海一边扭动着腰肢吞吃着他的性器一边用手去揉捏他胸前的脆弱，引来的是李赫宰一阵阵难以自持的呻吟声。

“东海哥…”  
“哥哥…”  
“东海哥哥…”

李东海却勾起嘴角笑了笑，凑到他耳边低声的说到：“你以为我会这么诚实守信么？”

“我可不是傻子。”  
“解开了我明天下不了床怎么办？”  
“今晚委屈你了哦。”  
“大叔。”

说罢他又开始上下扭动起了腰肢吞吃着李赫宰的欲望，甚至在即将抽离的时候怀心思的夹紧了穴口，誓要逼得李赫宰难以自持的泄出一声低吟才满意的继续扭动着腰肢往下坐。

李赫宰觉得今晚大概是他人生中最憋屈的一次性爱体验，从头到尾都是李东海在掌握着节奏，甚至在他要释放的时候，那小恶魔还扼住了他的前端不准他释放。非要逼着他开口叫他哥哥了才肯松开手，让他发泄出来。

兴许是今晚把人欺负的太惨，李东海少有的让李赫宰搂着自己入睡了。睡前李东海转了个身面对着李赫宰，手指点在李赫宰的鼻尖上，确认了那人正在看着自己了以后才开口：“大叔，你真的喜欢我么？”

“当然。”李赫宰一秒也没有犹豫的便回答了他。  
“哦…”李东海又翻了个身背对着李赫宰，打了哈欠说到：“睡吧，我困了。”

李赫宰紧了紧手臂把人抱紧，在李东海的闪躲下执着的在他耳后落下一吻。

“我说过的，你不用急着避开我或是接受我。”  
“我一直会尊重你内心的想法。”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“李东海。”

回应他的是男孩绵长的呼吸声，他笑了笑，他知道男孩已经将他的话都听了进去，因为他知道那呼吸的频率是男孩装睡时才会有的频率，这是他在一个清晨发现的小秘密。

笑着又在男孩头顶落下一吻，“晚安了，东海。”他想，他快要将这只小恶魔收入囊中了。

TBC.


End file.
